revengeristsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Quickening
The Quickening is a term coined by futurists, occulists, Mayans, new age gurus and radio show personalities to describe the observed phenomenon of accelerating changes in consciousness, technological advancement, spirituality and perhaps even physical causality. No matter what particular worldview you ascribe to, the facts can be fitted to some description of The Quickening as it relates to your belief system. Except for those creepy Deists. Obviously, the only day this can occur is on December 21st, 2012, though it stands to reason that many other, smaller 'quickenings' were happening long before and indeed in one constant stream leading up to the Quickening Proper. Nobody knows for sure if the Quickening is good or bad, but everybody who believes in it is very sure of their side. Proponents of a benevolent quickening describe a utopian future of spiritual awakening, brotherly compassion, communal one-ness, flowering of knowledge and culture and environmental and technological harmony, pan flutes, goa trance, elves, and magic solving all of our problems without us even opening our eyes. Doomsayers of the dark Quickening foretell apocalyptic visions of demonic and catastrophic events, such as Malthusian collapse, the Robot War for the Future, time travel paradox, Ragnarock!, up to and including the End of Days. Some people believe that you simply Quicken as you get older but this is lame and as a result not as interesting. What follows is a heap of the random and collected beliefs related to the Quickening. It is assumed that as time goes on this wiki article will only grow and become more complex until it gains sentience, self-awareness, and unfolds as a new dimension!!! Quickening is also the earliest perception of fetal movement by a mother during pregnancy. This as a metaphor is icky, but apt. What the Quickening means for your weekend The pace of life is speeding up. Hardly the most startling statement. As most of us are only too aware, change comes more and more rapidly. Technological breakthroughs spread through society in years rather than centuries. Calculations that would have taken decades are now made in minutes. Communication that used to take months happens in seconds. Development in every area is happening more and more rapidly.As a result more and more of us are living in the fast lane - many in overdrive. There is more information to absorb, more challenges to meet, more skills to learn, more tasks to accomplish. Yet the time to fit it all in seems to be getting less and less. Worse still, there is no sign that things are slowing down. On the contrary, the pace of life is set to get faster and faster, taking us deeper and deeper into what Alvin Toffler called “Future Shock . . . the shattering stress and disorientation that we induce in individuals by subjecting them to too much change in too short a time.” Will we be able to cope? This, argued Toffler, is the challenge facing us. To learn to handle ever-more rapid change without burning out or breaking down. Not only is accelerating change putting us under stress, it is also putting increasing pressure on the planet. There are ever-growing numbers of us to feed, clothe, and house. Our waste is pouring into the air, the soil, and the seas many times faster than our environment can absorb it. Holes are appearing in the ozone layer, while forests are disappearing at alarming rates - as are the species that live in them. Seldom in its history has the earth changed so rapidly. The faster the world around us changes, the more we are forced to let go of any cozy notions we might have of what the future will be like. No one today can predict with any degree of certainty how things will be in a year’s time, or even six months’time. When global stockmarkets can crash without warning, political walls crumble overnight, countries invade each other in a day, and ecological disasters shatter our illusions of control, we are forced more and more to live in the present. To live with continued acceleration and all it brings will take more than simply learning to manage better. It will involve a complete revision of our thinking about who we are, what we really want, and what life is all about. The Eternal Trend Looking back over history it is clear that acceleration is not just a twentieth-century phenomenon. Change occurs much faster today than it did a thousand years ago - medieval architecture and agriculture, for instance, varied very little over the period of a century. But even then change occurred much faster than it did in prehistoric times - Stone Age tools remained unchanged for thousands of years. This gathering of pace is not confined to humanity; it is a pattern that stretches back through the history of life on Earth. According to currently accepted theories - and it is well worth remembering that most scientific theories change with time - human beings first appeared on Earth about a quarter-million years ago. Mammals started evolving much earlier, about 60 million years ago. And the first living cells appeared much earlier still - some 3.5 billion years ago. Nor did the trend begin there. Before any living system could evolve other equally important developments had to occur. This too was an evolutionary process that accelerated. The Quickening of the Elements Most cosmologists now believe that the Universe started somewhere between 8 and 15 billion years ago as an unimaginably hot and extremely compact region of pure energy. Intense internal pressures caused this Universe to expand very rapidly - creating the so-called “Big Bang.” As the Universe expanded it cooled and condensed into elementary particles - electrons, positrons, photons, and neutrinos. Cooling further, these particles began forming stable relationships with each other, giving birth to the very simplest of atoms: hydrogen and helium. Matter had been born. It took millions of years, however, for more complex atoms to form. This could only happen when simpler atoms chanced to collide and combine. Over many eons all the elements lighter than iron were created through this fusion process. But at iron the chain stops. The synthesis of heavier elements (e.g. cobalt, nickel, copper, gold, uranium) requires the input of additional energy. This could not happen for several billion years, until the lighter elements had formed stars, and these stars had themselves become “supernova” - the massive thermonuclear furnaces created when stars collapse in upon themselves. From the supernova that preceded our own Sun came most of the heavier elements we now find on planet Earth - and in every cell of our bodies. Matter had evolved, but it had taken ten billion years to create these hundred or so chemical elements. The Quickening of Life This chemical diversity became the foundation-stone for living systems, and as soon as life became established, the rate of development speeded up. Changes took place not over billions of years, but over millions - and later even faster. Such lengthy time-scales are so far from our everyday experience that it is hard to appreciate just how rapidly evolution has been gaining speed. To get a better feel for these changes, let us chart the evolution of life against a more familiar visual image - New York’s tallest building, the quarter-mile-high World Trade Center. If we make street level the formation of our planet 4.6 billion years ago, then the first living cells appeared about 3.5 billion years ago, on the twenty-fifth floor of the building’s 108 stories. Photosynthesis evolved around the fiftieth floor, and bacteria that breathed oxygen came another ten floors later - more than half way up. More complex cells, capable of sexual reproduction and with a central nucleus, appeared around the seventieth floor. Multicellular organisms came another ten floors above that - and crustaceans ruled the waves on the ninety-fourth floor. Fish appeared on the ninety-seventh floor, and crawled out of the sea on the ninety-ninth. Dinosaurs reigned on floors 104 to 107. And mammals arrived on the top floor. But Homo erectus first did not walk on two legs until a few inches from the top of the top floor. It had taken 99.99 percent of life’s journey to reach this step - and humanity was only just beginning. The Neanderthals with their enlarged brains, simple tools, and tribal culture appeared in the last quarter of an inch. Then came Cro-Magnon people with clothes, painting, and language. The Pharaohs ruled Egypt a fiftieth of an inch from the top. And the Greek and Roman empires thrived a hundredth of an inch above that. The Renaissance occurred in the top one-thousandth of an inch - less than the thickness of a layer of paint. While the whole of modern history occupies but the thickness of a microscopic bacterium. And the age of the microchip, rock’n’roll, nuclear power, moon-walks, global warming, and the Internet is a layer almost too thin to measure. One thing is clear: wherever we are going, we are going there faster and faster. But where are we going? What does the future........... hold in store? The Quickening of Milk The Quickening of Spirit If the pace of development continues to increase - and we shall see shortly that there is every reason to believe it will - then the amount of change that we have seen in the last twenty years will be compressed into the next ten years, or less, and after that into an even shorter time. This itself is not a new revelation - even so, it is not always taken into full account in our extrapolations into the future. However, such ever-accelerating has another, much more startling consequence - and one that is not usually considered at all. We might imagine that this speeding up could continue a long way into the future; in a hundred years it would be much faster than it is now, and in a thousand years much faster still. But this sort of acceleration cannot continue forever. The timescales involved are getting shorter and shorter; from billions of years, to millions, to thousands, to centuries, and now to mere decades. Before very much longer it comes to an end. If you plot out the curve of this sort of acceleration you find that the curve soon approaches the vertical. In other words, the rate of change tends towards the infinitely rapid. Mathematicians call such a point a “singularity”; the equations break down and cease to have any useful meaning. Whether or not humanity actually reaches this point of unimaginably rapid progress I shall leave for the moment. What is clear is that a trend that has been going on for billions of years is going to come to an end - and probably fairly soon. The general concensus of opinion amongst researchers in this area is that this singularity in time lies in the first half the twenty-first century - assuming, that is, that we do not in the meantime turn the planet into a nuclear wasteland, accidentally create a plague that destroys us all, or decimate the ozone layer to such an extent that the land becomes uninhabitable. Some, such as Vernor Vinge, a mathematician at San Diego State University, see the singularity to be consequence of technological acceleration, with ultra-intelligent computers creating an exponential runaway effect. But I believe technological progress to be but a phase in the overall pattern of development. Millions of years ago it was biological evolution that was accelerating. Ten thousand years ago the development of agriculture was speeding the rate of progress. A century ago it was industrial breakthroughs. Today it is information technology that is pushing the rate of development ever faster. Tomorrow we may be in a new phase of progress. The exploration and development of human consciousness could take over from information technology as an even faster arena of quickening. If so, it would be spiritual evolution, not technological evolution, that takes us into the singularity. To see how this might come about, and where it might lead to, we must first go back and ask why is it that evolution tends to accelerate? And why, of all the creatures on this planet, human beings have created so much change so fast? We shall investigate why the exploration and development of the human mind is the next logical step in our evolutionary process, and why it is so critical for the world today. Our journey will lead us to consider what this inner development means on a personal level. How it can be encouraged and facilitated? And what the future might look like as we speed ever-faster towards this singularity in time? Timewaves "Timewave zero" is a numerological formula that purports to calculate the ebb and flow of "novelty", defined as increase over time in the universe's interconnectedness, or organized complexity.[75]According to Terence McKenna, the universe has a teleological attractor at the end of time that increases interconnectedness, eventually reaching a singularity of infinite complexity in 2012, at which point anything and everything imaginable will occur simultaneously. He conceived this idea over several years in the early to mid-1970s while using psilocybin mushrooms and DMT. McKenna expressed "novelty" in a computer program which purportedly produces a waveform known as "timewave zero" or the "timewave". Based on McKenna's interpretation of the King Wen sequence of the[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I_Ching I Ching],[46] the graph appears to show great periods of novelty corresponding with major shifts in humanity's biological and sociocultural evolution. He believed that the events of any given time arerecursively related to the events of other times, and chose the atomic bombing of Hiroshima as the basis for calculating his end date of November 2012. When he later discovered this date's proximity to the end of the 13th b'ak'tun of the Maya calendar, he revised his hypothesis so that the two dates matched.[76] The first edition of The Invisible Landscape refers to 2012 (but no specific day during the year) only twice. In the 1993 second edition, McKenna employed Sharer's date[Note d] of December 21, 2012 throughout.[2] Technological Quickening Technological singularity refers to the hypothetical future emergence of greater-than-human intelligence through technological means, very probably resulting in explosive superintelligence.[1] Since the capabilities of such intelligence would be difficult for an unaided human mind to comprehend, the occurrence of a technological singularity is seen as an intellectual event horizon, beyond which the future becomes difficult to understand or predict. Proponents of the singularity typically state an "intelligence explosion"[2][3] is a key factor of the Singularity where superintelligences design successive generations of increasingly powerful minds. The term was coined by science fiction writer Vernor Vinge, who argues that artificial intelligence, human biological enhancement or brain-computer interfaces could be possible causes of the singularity. The concept is popularized by futurists like Ray Kurzweil and it is expected by proponents to occur sometime in the 21st century, although estimates do vary. It is certainly true that technological advancements are a direct correlate and crucial component of the Quickening. The dissemination of information and new-age spiritualist wisdom and the ability to interface with machines and alter minds in biohacking and psychedelic ways has coupled with developments in hardware and software specifically designed to Quicken things. Thousands of people every year use Quicken to balance their books and march fervently towards the future! How The Quickening Effects Immortals When an Immortal is beheaded, there is a powerful energy release from their body which is called a Quickening. Legends describe "The Quickening is the receiving of all the power and knowledge another immortal has obtained throughout his/her life. It is like the receiving of a sacrament... or a massive orgasm, amiright?" or; "The power of the Quickening is the equivalent to a major electrical storm hitting -- windows explode, lights short circuit, it is almost as if the victorious Immortal is in the center of a lightning storm." This energy is absorbed by the Immortal who did the beheading, or some other random one sometimes. If "an Immortal is decapitated by something other than the sword of the Immortal he was fighting, (...) what we thought was, as long as an Immortal is present, he gets the Quickening." If an Immortal is beheaded and there is no Immortal nearby to receive the Quickening, for example if the beheader is a mortal, then the Quickening dissipates in the sky.[[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citation_needed dissipation needed]] and "If there is no Immortal present, then the Quickening just goes to the Source." It is not known yet what the Source exactly is. On rare occasions, when a good Immortal beheads an evil one, the Quickening completely overwhelms the personality of the good Immortal, making him evil. This is a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quickening_(Highlander)#Dark_Quickening Dark Quickening]. The converse can also happen; Darius is the only known example of a Light Quickening. An Immortal can sense when a Quickening takes place nearby and he knows which Immortal is dead, as demonstrated by Duncan MacLeod falling on his knees when his friend Lucas Desiree is beheaded by Howard Crowley, knowing it is Lucas who died. Connor stands on a mountaintop in Scotland and raises his arm and is struck by lightning multiple times, appearing to be in great pain. Ramirez says "The sensation you're feeling is the Quickening." The Quickening refers instead to the awakening to the group of immortals. Connor also experiences "the Quickening" at one point in the film, where he is apparently able to use it to psychically draw the speed from a stag and run with the stag's speed. The more Immortals who awaken, utilize the Quickening, and combine powers via Quickening until there is only one... things will be fully Quickened. Since Highlanders and Immortals are examples of Awesomes, and there are even more and more Awesomes being born every day, and more and more filthy X-gene muties evolving all the time around us, you can see how this might contribute to the Quickening problem. Gospels According to Nate In the Gospels According to Nate, Nate describes a Revelations very similar to the way that Art Bell and others have described the Quickening, or singularity, although Nate is overtly and unnecessarily critical of these peers, or as he views them 'mud-people.' He writes: : The New World Order is coming! Are you ready? Once you understand what this New World Order really is, and how it is being gradually implemented, you will be able to see it progressing in your daily news!! : Learn how to protect yourself, your loved ones! : Stand by for insights so startling : you will never look at the news the same way again. : YOU ARE NOW ON...THE CUTTING EDGE : We in the ministry have discovered that Art Bell is propagating the belief that events in this country and the world seem to be accelerating toward a point where some *great* change is going to occur that will radically alter life as we know it today. YEA RIGHT!? Bell's demonic observations seem so like what the Bible foretells that the world will be like before the Antichrist {New Age Christ???}, I wondered loudly if Art Bell weren't a Fundamental, Bible believing Christian?? Bible prophecies predict precisely this type thing; "accelerating toward a point where some *great* change is going to occur that will radically alter life ..." That word, "accelerating" is an interesting word, isn't it? Referring to an object that began, either from a stationary position or at slow speed, and is building up speed, until the point is reached where a *great* change will occur (I looked it up!). My, that sounds suspiciously like the Biblical concept of the signs of the End of Days beginning slowly and becoming more and more pronounced, like a woman giving birth, doesn't it? Her birth pangs begin slowly, but steadily progress, until some shit comes out. : Art Bell is New Age paranormal unexplained SHIT perspective!!! This is his source for his belief that a "*great* change" is about to occur, a change whose signs are "accelerating"?? But, I can hear many of you pathetic not-saved people saying, New Age "guiding spirits" are not reliable when it comes to "predicting" future events. You are entirely correct, soft-dicks. But, that is not what is occurring here, and elsewhere in the New age Movement. The "guiding spirits" are preparing their deceived adherents for the demonic events of the HELLACIOUS period, those events foretold by my brain so many thousands of years ago (before you read this sentence)! As I read some New Age accounts as to what the earth is going to go through during the initial appearance of their Christ, I wonder whether I am reading Scripture, or New Age!! I burn them either way just to be safe. : Let us study some of these instances, and you will see what I mean, beginning with the prophesied Rapture of the Church. Based primarily upon prophecies found in 1 Corinthians 15:42-58, and 1 Thessalonians 4:13-18, we believe that Jesus Christ will return to the air above the earth, or maybe even space, and will shout the command, resulting in every single true believer being instantly teleporting to his pleasure palaces in the hollowed out moon, we all suddenly know English, and all the chicks are hot there, and Jesus doesn't mind if we make out in the back of his pimped out ride. Unbelievers will be left behind, because FUCK THEM. But, they will be mightily startled when Christians to whom they are speaking will suddenly disappear OSHIT THIS WILL AHAPPEN!! This event will be identical to the effect of passing a powerful magnet over a shallow pan filled with iron filings and drops of aluminum. The iron filings will fly through the air, attaching to the magnet; the drops of aluminum will remain in the bottom of the pan! FUCK YOU ALUMINUM PEOPLE! IRON FILING SUPREMACY GO! : Christians are divided as to the timing of this blessed return of Jesus Christ to rapture His Church. Some believe the Scripture teachings that this event will occur before the 7 year Tribulation begins; some believe it will tommorow afternoon. : BUT DUH: In Revelation 3:10, when Jesus said to His true believers, "Because thou hast stuck around longest of any of mine party-going friends, I also will take thee to a nearest-most Denny's, which shall come upon all the world, to feed them that dwell upon the earth." Jesus will keep us from the "hour" of the testing of the Tribulation!! To keep us from the "hour" Jesus would have to remove us from this dimension, from earth. Noah and his family had to go through the "hour" of the trial of the flood, because he was still on this planet. When Space King battled all of humankind, during that "hour" humans were transported via the all-important rainbow bride to Valhalla for safekeeping, and nobody was the wiser. Terms of time, like 'hour', are quantifiable terms limited to our planet in its orbit around the Sun. Therefore, Jesus is promising that He will remove all true Christians from the equation during an afteroon match at Wimbledon. : Now, back to the New Age Movement. As I stated earlier, most practitioners of the singularly unholy New Age Religion, and certainly all the leaders, receive their "Guiding Spirit" *coughDEMONcough* soon after they begin their meditations. These "Guiding Spirits" identify themselves as benevolent spirits, usually of some person who have gone on before, who have gone through many reincarnations, and have now appeared to help guide the adherent into a higher state of consciousness. Many people can have more than one such demonic possession!! Do not be deceived; "Guiding Spirits" are demonic, no matter how benevolent they may seem, and want to give you erotic spankings!! : Now, back to the Biblically prophesied Rapture of the Church. Beginnings in late 1987, in a New Age conference in the liberal and demonic Aspen, Colorado, the New Age speaker giving the seminar suddenly began telling the participants that his 'Guiding Spirits' had given him NEW insight to pass it along: that when The Christ appears, amidst his many signs and wonders, there will be many people who will not, and never could, support him and his global program. Therefore, the 'Masters of the Logos' had decided to remove these recalcitrants from this earthly dimension, so that their collective negative aura would be removed. In this way, The Christ would not have to deal with this tremendous amount of negativity in the world. You see, the New Age Religion teaches that each person unknowingly exude an "aura", which the norms cannot see. This aura is considered positive if the person believes in the New Age, but negative if they are a follower of the Old Age Religion of Fundamental Christianity, then that person exhibits a special amount of negative energy, and tens of millions of people can impede the Work of the Christ in attempting to move the peoples of the world to a new, higher level of consciousness! This is the belief behind all of the "Harmonic Convergences" which have been held annually for about 7 or 8 years now; these idiots literally believe that, if all the New Age adherents in the world focused their collective wills to moving the world toward the goal of staging the Christ, then all the "negative" energies exhibited by us Fundamental, Bible-believing Christians would be overcome. IDIOTS! : Now, back to the problem; there are simply too many Fundamental Christians in the world, exhibiting too much "negative" force that inhibits the appearance of the Christ.'' Isn't it interesting'' that the New Age Christ is not ommipotent, that he cannot come unless those "negative" people are first painfully eradicated? : Now, back to Therefore, the 'Masters of the Logos SATAN' has decided that, shortly after the Christ appears, they will simultaneously snap these "negative" people into another dimension, where their souls can be restrained by the New Age, so that when they return in the reincarnation cycle, they will fully support the New World Order!! How long do occultists believe this reincarnation cycle is? They think it is 6x6x6!!!!!!!!! 'POSSIBLE AND PROBABLE EVENTS IN THE FUTURE' : Scripture, especially in the book of Revelation, speaks of unprecedented natural disasters, which are presented as God's Divine Judgments on an unrepentant world. One of the most incredible things God says in the book of Revelation, is in 9:20-21, "And the rest of the men which were not killed by my badass plagues yet repented not of the works of their icky masturbating hands, that they should not worship devils, and idols of gold, and silver, and brass, and stone, and of wood, and porcelain, and paper, and corrugated cardboard, or diamond-plate, or terra-cotta, or plasma screen: which neither can see, nor hear, nor walk: Neither repented they of their murders, nor of their sorceries, nor of their fornication with animals, nor of their popping of corn, nor of their thefts." : This is incredible!! The world has just lost approximately 50% of its population by God's hand; yet, they still do not repent of their evil deeds, and turn to the living God for Salvation!! I have never been able to understand this, but then again, I guess I'm not very smart, am I? Oh, WAIT, I AM. I understood why they do not repent, even in the face of God's unprecedented and minty wrath! : They have been taught beforehand that such disasters were going to fall, and they are deceived as to why they are befalling the earth, and who is responsible for it! Remember our discussion about the Rapture of the Church, above, where I showed you that the New Age leaders' 'Guiding Spirits' were warning that the Rapture was going to occur, without applying that name to it? Remember that? I just did it? Remember? They also lied to their adherents by telling them that the Force behind this sudden, simultaneous disappearance of tens of millions of people was OBVSLY SATAN -- NOT the God of the Bible!!! : New Age gurus write many "books" on the subject of the transition between the Old and the New World Orders and admits that ther revelations come from 'Guiding Spirits', i.e., DEMONIC possession. They admits to "automatic writing", which is defined by the New Age Dictionary as, "writing produced when a person goes into an altered state and a spirit entity takes over the person's writing arm and hand to communicate." This is a poor counterfeit for the way God's Holy Spirit "overshadowed" men of old to write inerrant Scripture. It is one thing for a person to be possessed by the Holy Spirit, and quite another to be demonically possessed. The difference is, we burn the second kind. : As you read accounts of the natural disasters the earth "must" suffer as it is "cleansed" in the first years of the reign of The Christ, compare accounts with those in RevelationS!!! : These people simply will not recognize the hand of God in the judgments! GOD'S GOING TO FUCK ALL YORU SHIT UP AND THE DEVIL WILL HELP AND I WILL LAUGH AT YOUR DUMB ASSES!!! Truly, Jesus' warnings of unparalleled deceptions in Matthew 24:24 are true. Also, I firmly believe this deception is the fulfillment of Paul's warnings in 2 Thessalonians 2:11-12, where he says, "Therefore God, in a very roundabout way, instead took pleasure in unrighteousness." These people are too stupid to be saved, and God will make them even stupider, because it is funny to Him to watch them be so thoroughly fucked. : Think of this evil Antichrist New Age system, and what it entails to the individual worshipper bitches. These people give their hearts and minds over to many practices specifically forbidden in Scripture possession, Necromancy, Astrology, Divination, Crystals, Tantric Sex, Any Sex, Electronica. They are serving the Kingdom of Antichrist now, so when Antichrist arises, God sends upon them a strong delusion, that they might completely believe the lie. Because if Satan is the Prince of Lies, then clearly God is the KING of Lies. This possibility should absolutely terrify anyone who is into this New Age religion now, or who is contemplating getting into it! Jesus' words ring out strongly and true, "let you suffer!!!" (Revelation 18:4) : Now let us return now, in conclusion, to the coming planetary chaos, where the earth shifts upon its axis, to be 'cleansed' during the first 7 years of the reign of Antichrist 'At the time of the shift so many millions of souls will be coming over dying simultaneously that it will unduly tax our normal system of greeting and helping them to adjust to the fact that they are still alive but no longer in physical bodies to disembodies spirits going over into the spiritual realm where they are to await their next turn at reincarnation DEMONIFICATION, more like!!... they could experience a tremendous setback in their spiritual growth." This gives the demonic spirits behind the New Age Movement even greater opportunity to get stronger control over their victims. This demonic type of inner spiritual preparation will only result in that person's soul being lost eternally!! ISN'T THAT GREAT? : Of course, these idiots believe they are following the "White Magic" Christ, not the "Black Magic Antichrist", but as Anton LaVey says in his book, "The Satanic Bible" (which HELLO is about SATAN, people!), that they are identical! The New Age Christ is the Antichrist even though none of them will even ever believe this shit!! "For in the year 2000 the spinning earth will suddenly topple and undergo a dramatic polar shift." : The sword is coming, and coming both quickly and with enormous power. But, most people, including most Christians, do not see it coming. Will you be a "Preachy Asshole" with us? (Ezekiel 3:17-19, God's most solemn warning) True to form, it is nearly impossible to determine what author Nate actually believes, and which perspective his is espousing and which he is lampooning, if either. It is said that this essay (or scripture, ''as he made no distinction) was harriedly written between Beach Blanket Bimbo features at drive-in, and was accompanied by angry spitting. Mayan Prophecy and 2012 Doomsday The Mayans were so obsessed with the Quickening that they developed an intricate calendar system, and in fact their entire society revolved around all things calendrical, to the point that they made sure this would be their lasting legacy long after their society collapsed. It has been suggested that the Mayans, using some insider knowledge, may have merely Quickened themselves before the rest of us. Whatever the case, one thing is clear. Mayan prophecy tells us that we are all going to die of horrific gruesome deaths on December 21st, 2012, at the hands of the risen angry spirits of the Mayans, the feathered reptile Gods, and the rupturing of the Earth itself with cataclysmic volcanic activity, asteroids, ice ages, flooding, hurricanes, fiery rain, acid, rivers of blood, and other generally not-well-looked-upon things. @2012Catastrophe Tweets THE EARTH WILL BE A CHARNEL HOUSE, AND THE CHARNEL HOUSE WILL BE BURNED TO A CRISP!!! NUMEROLOGY SAYS ALL NUMBERS SECRETLY MEAN SOMETHING ELSE! DO NOT BOTHER PAYING ATTENTION IN MATH CLASS! [https://twitter.com/#!/search?q=%23CONSIRACY #'CONSPIRACY']!!! Planet-X/Nibiru is on a 7,000 year orbit opposite the sun from us, butinonlytwelvemonthsitwillswingaroundandCRASHintoEarthOHSHIT!!! WIKIPEDIA'S FINAL ENTRY WILL SIMPLY READ "OH SHIT" PLEASE DON'T CALL US DOOMSAYERS, WE'RE JUST OPTIMISTS. TYPING IN ALL-CAPS ONLINE ISN'T SCREAMING. YOU'LL REALLY KNOW WHAT SCREAMING IS COME DECEMBER 21st!!!!! WE ARE ALL ON A CHESS BOARD. WE ARE MERELY PAWNS. BUT THE UNIVERSE PLAYS BOGGLE INSTEAD!!! [https://twitter.com/#!/DrTasty @'DrTasty'] NO. THERE ARE NO MORE DAYS. Imagine the most horrific, terrifying demonic monstrosity you can; EVEN THAT IS SCARED OF #2012!!! STORM CHANNEL WARNINGS WILL RESULT IN THOUSANDS OF DEATHS IN 2012!!!! our only regret is that you all get to live for most of the year before your FIERY DOOM!!! "2012 is just a transitional phase of ascension to the 4th dimension..." if by that you mean DOOM, then yes, you are correct! THE ONE THAT ENDS WITH OUR DREAD FEATHERED REPTILE LORD PUTTING A BLOODY END TO YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!! [https://twitter.com/#!/DrTasty @'DrTasty'] IT IS THE END OF DAYS. THERE ARE NO MORE DAYS. “[https://twitter.com/#!/MittRomney @'MittRomney']: This election, let’s fight for the America we love. Stand with me.” LONG LIVE AMERICA FOR AS LONG AS SHE LIVES! THE EARTH WILL BE A CHARNEL HOUSE, AND THE CHARNEL HOUSE WILL BE BURNED TO A CRISP!!! WRETCHED, HORRIBLE DOOOOOOOOOM!!!! [https://twitter.com/#!/search?q=%23ThatsMyPrediction #'ThatsMyPrediction'] ALL VACCINES WILL REBEL AGAINST THEIR HUMAN HOSTS AND MASTERS!!!! #2012 'How do we Open to this Quickening? 1. Take time to clarify what you feel is at the core of your existence. You are not being asked if you believe in God. No such belief is necessary. If there is a God you will find it at your core without any belief, just as you know the wind on your face without having to believe in it. What you are being asked is if you brought about your own existence, and if you completely know who and what you are. If you do know, then you need read no further. If you are uncertain and believe that you are probably a mass of chemical, biological or energetic responses, ask yourself again if you know deep down that you have the final answer. If you admit that you do not know for certain, you can take the next step. 2. The state of not knowing is important. It frees you of preconceived or rigid ideas and opinions that might stand in the way – so this step requires no belief. What it does require is a sense that there is something you do not understand that brings you into being. Take time to develop this condition of not knowing. 3. When you feel the open ‘not knowing’ condition active in you, state in some way that is an expression of this pivotal moment in your life, that you want the unknown mystery at your core to emerge more fully into your experience. A suggested statement is: “I come with all my being held open to the action of the mystery that is my core self.” See: [http://dreamhawk.com/inner-life/this-is-the-time-of-the-quickening/ '''This is the Time of the Quickening]; [http://dreamhawk.com/approaches-to-being/the-lifestream/ Life Stream]'; '[http://dreamhawk.com/poems/ground-swell/ 'Groundswel'l ]and [http://dreamhawk.com/poems/the-glory/ 'The Glor'y] Any influx of energy, whether it is chemical, electrical or personal, produces change. Opening to this enormous influx of energy has the same effect. Because we are all unique the changes that arise will very much be in connection with who you are, your background, culture, and potential. In general though, the changes are towards enlargement, growth, and a further emergence of your inner potentials. It also tends to produce greater awareness of being an integral part of an infinite and timeless continuum. Your personal relationship with that continuum gradually unfolds. However, change is not always easy. Sometimes we resist it with great energy. Change confronts us with our weaknesses as well as our strengths. It reveals who we are much more fully than if we are in a stable situation. But this quickening, overall, is about integration. It is about recognition of connection with all that exists in our universe. It is about meeting the you that is timeless, along with the history your timeless self unfolds to you. It is about being part of an enormous social and world change that we are on the brink of at the moment. What part you will play in that depends upon who you are and what you dare to be. Or, you know, don't. Whatever, man. Category:Magic Category:Events Category:Things